Samfaison2
About Sam joined in May 2014 and began foruming in June 2015, she had started off in OT, but later moved to RT to stalk a fellow RT'er she had met in Catalog Heaven. Samfaison2.png|Sam as of 12/18/15 sammy4.png|Sam as of 9/11/15 sammy6.png|Sam as of 4/20/15 sammy8.png|Sam as of 7/14/15 sammy13.png|Sam as of 3/25/15 (WHAT AN ODER EWWWW) sammy11.png|Sam as of 11/07/15 sammy10.png|Sam as of 10/20/15 sammy12.png|Sam as of 8/29/15 Post Count: 12,000 Join Date: May 18, 2015 Age: 17 ''Facts • She is friendly most of the time, unless she's in a bad mood • • She sometimes trashposts things like "ok" and "cool" but is normally seen replying to a thread with something longer than 2 words • Her real name is Chloe • She was great friends with AhhtreeV3 • She has several alts, which she uses to troll RT such as ImyourmomRT • She has never gotten anything higher than a 3 dayer • She enjoys RT raids 'Relationships with other RT'ers' 'AhhtreeV3' Sam and Ahhtree had met in Catalog Heaven, after playing together a few times they became friends and Sam began to post more often. They bonded for the majority of July and August, and created huge threads which they consistently talked on, up until Ahhtree quit. http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=165230455 http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=177514359 http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=166481534 'Yogurtsfalling' Yogurt had joined a LMaD simulator RT party, held by ahhtree back in August. She and Sam were okay at first, then Sam had left ROBLOX for the majority of September and had come to finding out Yogurt had become great friends with Ahhtree and was getting closer than she had been with Ahhtree. She developed a grudge against Yogurt, up until she and Ahhtree had quit, then blurted out about how she hated the fact Yogurt "trashposted" up to 15k and was popular, the tread was deleted for Personal Attack and Sam received a warning. She later unfriended Yogurt and had joined a Roblox Talk party held in a LMaD simulator similar to the one Yogurt and Ahhtree had met in. She and Sam were getting along well and Sam no longer hated her. 'FrancisLeePlaysMC' Francis and Sam got off to a neutral start and later he had sent her a friend request, only for her to find out he was asking for donations. When she said no, he removed her, later finding out Ahhtree had told him to ask Sam. 'HalfPrints/HalfPrinted' Sam and Halfprint hardly knew each other until a thread about Halfprint being Ahhtree's sister was created, Sam was skeptical and called Halfprint a liar, which started hatred. Halfprint later replied to one of Sam's threads with a "I dislike you" and Sam replied with a "ily too". It wasnt until later that Halfprint created a thread saying that anyone who replied to the thread, he'd be nice to. Sam replied saying she'll miss the hate. Halfprint has been doing what the thread had said since... 'theMetasponge64' Meta and Sam met a while ago playing a Paintball based game called "Paintball Galore". Sam later began foruming and found Meta in RT too. She had replied to the first she saw of his with a simple "hi!!!", she continued doing this quite some time, due to the fact she was still in shock. She has since replied to his threads in an attempt for him to notice her. 'Broonke/MinorConspiracy' Broonke and Sam met in a RT raid and he conversation was simply just saying racist to each other. Later, Sam made a thread asking if Broonke wanted to RP robbing a bank, Broonke said yes and they started many threads similar to this, when Sam had left, she came back to Broonke ignoring her, and when he finally did reply it was a simple "Frick you your annoying". Sam was upset that Broonke had changed and replied to some of Broonke's future threads with "Nidda wannabe". 'Cillow' While foruming with Ahhtree, a forumer named Cillow had interrupted their thread to argue with Ahhtree. Instead of taking Ahhtrees side, Sam remained neutral and began to like Cillow. During RT raids Sam tries to interact with Cillow as much as she can, it wasnt until October when Cillow actually noticed Sam. Sometime later Cillow would reply to Sam's threads with "Get better soon". Sam, confused, asked Cillow what she was talking about, she replied with "Didnt you have foot surgery this week?" Sam was still confused, but never replied. Sam admires Cillow and her personality up to this day. 'Sam's favorite threads''' http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=179854076 Sam simply enjoys the parody of the song http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=179857891 The L2D had ended up being "illiterate land", which Sam and other RT'ers found hysterical! http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=177456902 First favorite RT'er thread Sam is on http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=173269303 How Yogurt and Ahhtree met http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=177245100 CloudTail gets rejected http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=149626800 RT's IQ http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=179829022 Why Sam owns a shaggy Category:RT Users